


Have a Little Coffee with that Soul

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Meetings, I played around a bit with the family structure, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy should have expected something like this to happen here but this place is so normal that nothing interesting happens here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Little Coffee with that Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> 1\. Skye is used as a nickname, Daisy is her actual name but the two are used interchangeably .  
> 2\. Her parents are Cal and Jiaying are her parents though not mentioned by name.  
> 3\. Coulson is her uncle and Cal's brother who is married to May.

_You Americans and your weird coffee drinks._

The words had been branded on Daisy’s side, right above her right hip, for her entire life but she’s done her best to ignore them. It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested in soul mates, it’s just that she wasn’t interested in the idea. She got weirded out by idea of some unknown power saying that there was only one person in the world that could make her happy. Her parents and uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda were clear examples of how it could work and work well.

Letting out a sigh, she rinsed off the soap then turned off the shower before grabbing her towel and drying off.

“Skye sweetheart, you’re going to be late for work if you don’t hurry up!”

“Okay Aunt Melinda!”

She dashed into her room and threw on her work uniform; a pair of khakis and a cerulean blue polo shirt before running a brush through her hair and pulling it into a ponytail. Then she slipped on her shoes before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs.

“Have a good day and don’t forget to pick up your gift for your uncle’s birthday after work.”

 Nodding her head, Daisy was excited that the custom Captain America wall art was done and she couldn’t wait to see it. Of course, she was sure her reaction would have nothing on her Uncle Phil’s.

She did love making people smile especially the ones closest to her.

* * *

Daisy had to admit that she had grown to enjoy working at her uncle’s coffee shop; from the different people she saw come in and interact with to the friends that she made…..honestly, she couldn’t imagine what her life would be like without Trip in it now.

Of course, it wasn’t all rainbows and unicorns but the good certainly outweighed the bad.

“Hey girl, how’s it going?”

She smiled at Trip.

“It’s been going well especially since the Gift is finished so I just need to pick it up tonight.”

Trip grinned.

“Coulson is going to flip.”

“That’s the idea, Trip.”

Storing her things in the break room, she got ready to start her shift.

Over the course of several hours, Daisy served a variety of people; some who were regulars she’s gotten to know, some who were visiting for the first time and some who were just plain rude.

Then there was an incident that involved her being covered with the coffee that a disgruntled customer claimed wasn’t the drink she had ordered despite both Trip and Daisy going over the receipt and telling her that it was the correct drink.

Once she was cleaned up, she retook her place at the register.

She grinned over at Trip when the last rude customer finally left the coffee shop, relieved that there seemed to be a break in the wave of customers.

Like most things, she had spoken too soon.

A man who appeared to be shorter than Trip, walked in and over to counter as his eyes scanned the menu.

Several minutes later, she couldn’t help getting concerned when he hadn’t said anything yet.

At least there wasn’t anyone else in line behind him.

“Hello? Is anyone in there?”

Daisy waved her hand in front of the customer’s face, noting the shocked look that blossomed on his face after she spoke.

He shook his head as if clearing it of all his thoughts.

You Americans and your weird coffee drinks.

It was in that moment that Daisy’s whole world turned upside down.

Thankfully, Trip noticed something was wrong with the way that they were staring at each other.

“Hey girl, what’s going on?”

Trip’s voice was enough to break Daisy out of the strange, almost trance-like staring contest they had going.

“Oh, um…..Trip, I think this guy is my soul-mate.”

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t the announcement that his best friend might have found her soul-mate.

* * *

When Daisy’s shift was over, she turned her attention to the man that was sitting by the window who may or may not be her soul-mate.

They didn’t get a chance to talk earlier because the coffee shop was suddenly hit by a lot of customers all at once.

Hanging up her apron, Daisy wiped her palms on her pants as she took a deep breath.

“It’s going to be okay, Skye.”

She smiled at Trip.

“Positive thinking. Positive thinking. Positive thinking.”

He grinned before heading over to the counter to help a customer.

Repeating the mantra in her head, she grabbed two cups of coffee before walking over to where the man was sitting.

She placed one cup down on the table in front of him.

“Here, on the house since I’m sure your other one is cold by now.”

Pulling out the chair that was opposite him, she sat down and took a sip of her own coffee.

“I don’t know about you, love but this wasn’t how I expected my day to go though I’m not complaining.”

He grinned and she couldn’t help returning it; maybe it was that British accent of his.

“No, I can’t say that I thought I’d meet my soul mate at work today.”

“We should compare marks, just to make sure.”

Nodding her head because it made sense, she stood up and looked around before pulling up the hem of her shirt so he could see her words.

He looked closely for a few moments then nodded his head.

“That’s definitely my handwriting.”

“You know, it took me forever to be able to actually read the whole thing.”

“Like your handwriting is any better.”

Daisy only laughed because her teachers have complained about her handwriting for years so she’s not surprised.

Her soul mate took off his shoe and sock so that she could see her handwriting on the side of his foot.

“Two things: one, that is my handwriting and two, that’s an odd place for the mark to show up.”

“Well love, that must mean you’re an interesting person.”

It was in that moment that she realized that they never introduced themselves.

“I can’t believe that we got so wrapped up in finding each other that we never introduced ourselves. My parents would be appalled at my manners. I’m Daisy, Daisy Johnson and it’s great to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. I’m Lance Hunter. How about we get out of here and get to know each other?”

Lance wiggled his eyebrows causing her to snort.

“Sure but you’re gonna have to come with me to do an errand. You game for that?”

He frowned.

“What kind of errand?”

“I have to pick up a birthday gift that I ordered.”

“Okay then we can grab a bite to eat.”

“Let me just grab my stuff then.”

As she headed towards the back room, she grinned at Trip and got a thumbs up in return.

Daisy wasn’t sure what was going to happen next but for the first time, she was looking forward to the ride with her interesting soul-mate.

Now, if she could only figure out to break the news to her family and keep her father and his brother from killing her Lance.


End file.
